


Jack and Sally

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Just a little ficlet about Dan and a sleepy Phil watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas"





	

They were watching “The Nightmare Before Christmas” … AGAIN … because Phil insisted on watching it at least once in the week leading up to Christmas every year. He insisted that Halloween was for horror films, and so this was much better as a Christmas movie.

Dan was slouching comfortably on the couch with Phil lying partway on top of him, one long leg thrown over Dan’s and the dark head snuggled into the crook of Dan’s neck so that Phil’s breath occasionally brushed against his skin and made him shiver. He didn’t generally like people touching his neck, or even breathing on it, but Phil had sort of become an exception to the rule. But he was determined to not get turned on while watching “The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

Phil murmured groggily into his shoulder, “I think our calendar photo was wrong. I would be Jack and you would be Sally.” Clearly, he was already half-way asleep watching the familiar film.

Dan chuckled softly, trying not to joggle Phil’s head too much. “How’s that? I’m the taller one.”

“Mmm,” Phil replied hazily. “But I’m skinnier. And Jack is so innocent about the snow and about Christmas, and he’s so sad when they ruin it. And Sally’s always trying to poison people.”

Dan craned his neck to try to see into Phil’s face. “Philip Lester, are you accusing me of being a serial attempted murderer?”

Phil reached up a sleepy hand to smooth over Dan’s hair, pulling him back down so that his head rested on top of Phil’s own. “No. But you could. Probably more likely than me.”

Dan made a thoughtful face and then nodded, “Okay. I accept your logic.”

They were quiet for a long moment, just watching the movie, before Dan added, “And I think you just called yourself ‘innocent.’”

Phil snorted, the hot breath against Dan’s neck more than he could take, making him pull away. He turned to look at Phil, whose head had flopped down to rest against the back of the couch with his neck at an awkward angle. Dan took Phil’s hands and tried to pull him to his feet.

“Come on, you skinny, innocent, non-poisoner. Time for bed.”

Phil complied easily, flowing limply to his feet and into Dan’s arms. He leaned to whisper into Dan’s ear, “I’m not that innocent.” And then he giggled in a way that made the statement utterly ridiculous.

Dan leaned over to whisper into Phil’s ear, “I know. But right now you need to sleep.”

Phil yawned and nodded obligingly, letting Dan lead him down the hall toward their bedroom, the movie continuing to play on the television in the lounge behind them. Dan would remember to turn it off later, but for now he had his own personal Jack Skellington to tuck into bed.


End file.
